


Eu nem vi você chegar

by sunflowersutra



Category: Décimo Andar, TV Quase
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "O olhar de Jorginho pousava sobre a caixa de papelão tão cuidadosamente amarrada em fitas adesivas, colocada na porta do prédio - não no canto, exatamente na porta. Por um segundo, se pegou com uma sensação esquisita, um comichão curioso que forçara seus lábios em um sorriso curto."





	Eu nem vi você chegar

Não se esqueça, por enquanto,    
de esquecer alguma coisa pela casa

E vir buscar do nada.

Nem vi você chegar, foi como ser feliz de novo.

(...)

Ainda faz um tempo bom pra desperdiçar comigo.

Podemos enfeitar domingos.

**(Ensaio sobre Ela -  Cícero)**

  
  


O olhar de Jorginho pousava sobre a caixa de papelão tão cuidadosamente amarrada em fitas adesivas, colocada na porta do prédio - não no canto, _exatamente_ na porta. Por um segundo, se pegou com uma sensação esquisita, um comichão curioso que forçara seus lábios em um sorriso curto. É, ele realmente tinha deixado a caixa de objetos na frente do prédio, como havia muito bem afirmado. O produtor se lembrava perfeitamente do tom magoado do _presidente de objetos_ quando contara que havia cortado em setenta porcento a quantidade de objetos que ocupavam o almoxarifado, como se cada uma daquelas coisas tivesse sua própria história.  
Bem, e tinham, claro, como todo objeto. 

Entretanto, curiosamente, era pela mente confusa e curiosa de Willie Billy que, aos poucos, ele aprendia melhor a lidar com as coisas e suas respectivas coisas. Aprendia que uma lâmina de barbear tinha dificuldades de locomoção e, por isso, precisava de um sofázinho em miniatura para se manter de pé. Sofázinho esse que, por sua vez, tinha suas próprias opiniões sobre a gillette, ainda que fosse mais silencioso em questão de expressá-las do que o sapatinho de cristal. Sofázinhos tendiam a preferir uma tarde tranquila, em paz, enquanto sapatinhos de cristal tendiam a gostar do caos, da correria e das andanças pela cidade, traindo a sua própria natureza efêmera.

Obviamente, estava enlouquecendo e perdendo toda a sua racionalidade prática. Aquela que utilizava no dia-a-dia, quando precisava resolver todas as picas que Holanda ou Américo jogava em seu colo. Sentia aquela racionalidade se esvair por entre seus dedos a cada dia que passava ao lado de Willie Billy e seu tornado de delírios. E, no fundo, talvez por já estar no olho daquele furacão, Jorginho já não se importava. Tinha se acostumado com o caos, tinha feito sua pequena casinha no meio daquela zona - que, por sinal, tornara sua nova zona de conforto.  
Tomado pelo impulso, ele se abaixou, colocando a caixa embaixo do braço Não, ainda tinham histórias que aqueles objetos tinham que contar - e, se Willie quisesse, seria ele a transmitir-las para frente.

 

********

 

A caixa criava poeira sobre a mesa de jantar de Jorginho. Embora não fosse um grande fã de acúmulo e coisas fora de seus lugares, aquele não parecia ser o caso do objeto estranho ao olhar que era a caixa de “descartes” do almoxarifado da Empresa.

Por vezes, o produtor esbarrava com Willie Billy pelos corredores da firma, conversando com objetos que estivessem ao redor, preso em seu próprio mundo. Outrora, Jorginho achava até mesmo curioso como Willie parecia não se importar com seus colegas de trabalho de carne e osso - na sua opinião, todos ali pareciam estar trancados do lado de fora do Universo que Willie havia criado para si mesmo e, no fundo, aquilo o intrigava.

Aos poucos, ele havia começado a notar mais o presidente dos objetos. Seus horários, seus hábitos, a forma como ele parecia se divertir sozinho naquele cubículo apertado do Décimo Andar...Ainda que não compreendesse exatamente o motivo daquele interesse, afinal, ele não costumava se preocupar com muita coisa para além da perspectiva do seu próprio umbigo - aquilo era, inclusive, o motivo do seu primeiro divórcio, com Renata, uma aspirante de atriz que conhecera entre produções, embora ele fosse afirmar que o real motivo fosse o ego inflado da atriz. Ou melhor, não diria nada, afinal, ele não devia satisfações a ninguém de sua vida, certo?

Claro que aos poucos, todos começavam a notar que ele parecia mais atencioso. Primeiro, fora Marquinhos, que havia se surpreendido quando o produtor chegou na sala, convidando ele e Rodney para almoçarem junto dele. Embora os dois estivessem planejando alguma coisa em par, não tiveram dificuldades de adiar os planos do almoço para o jantar e acompanhar o mais velho. Viram a cena se repetir quando passaram no almoxarifado da Empresa, embora a distinção entre o sorriso gigante de Willie ao ser convidado fosse muito mais expressivo do que a reação deles dois - e, de certa forma, estavam surpresos em ver que o rapaz fã de suéteres cor de mostarda parecia estar esperando por um motivo para chamar os intervalos comerciais de seu talk-show imaginário.

A reação seguinte fora de Lully que, após uma de suas reuniões com a Agência de Marketing Agressivo, resolveu descontar suas frustrações com Willie e descer ao almoxarifado, furiosa pela aparente ausência de uma lista de objetos para a próxima campanha, deparou-se com Jorginho ocupando uma das cadeiras, enquanto ouvia, atento, histórias do outro rapaz sobre a vida da Sunga. História essa que a própria Sunga tinha lhe contado e, aparentemente, fora o que a fez entrar no reality show _Little Brother_.  
— _Diz ela que o dono dela era um poeta que vendia poesia na Augusta, sabe? Ele era um poeta bom, aparentemente, mas ninguém comprava a poesia dele…chamavam-o até de traficante de poesias às vezes..._ _  
_ Lully sequer entrou na sala. Não seria ela a atrapalhar aquele momento.


End file.
